


The Gem Shown in Your Eyes.

by AmyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed Stiles, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Feral Peter, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pictures, Slight Incest, The Argent Family, The Hale Fire, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyHale/pseuds/AmyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like to follow rules. This leads him to the dirty blistered hands of Derek. Who just wants to show his gem off to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Run Towards the Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time. Tell me what you think, good or bad. May be some spelling mistakes. My computer keys are a little sticky from my cousin's juice. Enjoy <3 :)

Stiles was a more interesting kid. He was not a rule follower like dear old Scott and Allison. He liked to stretch boundaries, and one of the strong boundaries was a layer of mountain ash. He had heard horrifying stories from none other than Jackson of what was beyond that, but ever since he'd heard the stories of "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom mirror. Which led to him chanting it with until his dad came home and told him Jackson was just being a "idiot". Stiles could've told him that one. He didn't believe a word out of Jackson's mouth. This is what lead to his curiosity sprinting him to the border.   
It was the morning of his 11th birthday. His dad had woken him up at 6 a.m. with a kiss and off he went into the station for a double shift. He wished his dad could spend the day with him, but his dad had the coolest job ever! He wanted to be the sheriff too. So he understood when dad said he had to work, who would turn down something that fun. He was working a double shift so he knew his dad would be out until 10. He also knew that the Argent family checks across the line to see openings, So he had to move fast.

 

Stiles carried a flashlight along with a camping kit his dad bought him when the went on a school trip. Even had a nice comfy spiderman sleeping bag- He would have preferred batman but his dad got confused-He carried on down a path He finally reached the boundary. The path led out of the circle so he must be allowed. He looked around for any movement or lights just in case. As he stepped across the border he instantly got a rush of excitement. 

He ran through the forest, this was by far the coolest thing he'd ever done. He walked for about an hour. He came to a crossroad and decided to set up camp. He found a soft spot on the grass, and set down his sleeping bag. This was gonna be the most exciting thing to happen to him or any of his friends since of course the birth of Lydia. He reached into his backpack and grabbed one of his chocolate covered granola bars. He hopes his dad won't be mad after the box disappears. He knows his dad will probably never even find out he left the house that day. He knows how to hide things, like the time him and Scott played with silly string to create a Spiderman effect. Then turned the vacuum up high, just as his dad pulled in the driveway.

It was around 2 p.m. He still had 8 whole hours. He laid down on the bedding, there were a few hard lumps but it was overall comfy. He looked up at the sky the sun was mostly in his eyes. He closed them but that's when he heard a slight rustle. His eyes opened to follow it. He called it off as nothing. 

Then chills, a slight grunt heard by the treeline. He looked over to a dark haired scruffily man. He had a deep scowl on his face. Fully nude, his skin tinted with a layer of dirt. Stiles flailed back pulling his backpack as a makeshift shield.

"Whoa..Where...Please, please sir. D-Don't be mad. I-I'll go home. Please!" Stiles pleaded as the man slowly crept forward. Stiles felt tears rising in his eyes. One wet the way down his cheek. immediately the man sprung towards him then lowered himself to his knees. 

"No." A deep strained voice said lightly. The man raised his dirty blistered hands to wipe the tear track away leaving dirt to dry. He look at Stiles with look of amazement. Skin so fair and clean was something he had never seen before.The sadness and fear plagued the air. When he brushed the wetness away it had made him feel like he was painting a gentle stroke across his cheekbone of a canvas. He had thought this boy was beautiful. Like the gems his uncle would bring him from the place just beneath the waterfall. He wanted to bring this boy back to Peter. Show his beauty of and make his uncle proud of his find.

Stiles was in a state of trepidation. He could barely move. Eyes wide to catch any other movement from the large man. His face felt tight as the dirt dried uncomfortably. The man's hand was still close to his face. His eyes caught the man's for a second, he saw this obsessiveness that scared him senseless. Was he one of the bad men his dad put away? Stiles had only heard little about Omegas and Alphas, but his dad said to be careful around the people who smelled different. He barely knew what it all meant, but he knew this man smelt different. It faintly reminded him of the scent left on his mothers clothes. Or on Mr. McCall who annoyed the heck out of him.

Derek had sensed the fear in the air and wanted the pungent odor to disappear so he could get to the deeper level of this little omegas scent. He had to find safety. He stood up and gathered the little boy into his arms. He grabbed a bag that smelled strong of the boy, along with thick fabric that laid on the ground and set off. He was to take his treasure to share with Peter. 

Stiles was held in the arms of a man he had never met. This man was unlike others, his body was strong and rugged, stronger than even his dad's. He was in a constant shake. He had never been so quiet. but he didn't know what to say he didn't know where this man was taking him. His voice quivered as he asked one question.

"What's your name?" he whispered. Voice weak and vulnerable. 

"Derek" He answered in the same strong scratchy voice. That's when Stiles passed out.


	2. Do they right thing and let me fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows dynamic into Derek and Peter's relationship.

  


The Hales had lived among everyone. Though heightened senses is what led to the demise. The locals had heard of the Hales and others like them. The Hales seemed to be the only ones of their species in control. Derek was only 4 when the Argents decide to take control of the "situation." His family were all hunted, most died in a fire that had been set. It also led to a wall of mountain ash separating them from their humanity. Peter was around 12, he took Derek and set off running until Derek's little pudgy legs got tired. Peter then carried him until finding a place to camp out. That place had remained there only shelter, a decent sized cave. 

Derek felt the young omega fall unconscious into his arms. He pulled the boy closer so the boy's head rested on his shoulder. He looked down at the light features, his slight upturn to his nose his eyelashes brushing his cheek. The smell of fear subsided and he could finally smell his natural scent uninterrupted. Derek wasn't far from the cave. Peter was gonna be so very proud of him. He wanted to make Peter happy again.

Stiles woke with his head rested on something hard and warm. He was being rocked back and forth. He heard ragged breaths and an occasional grunt. He looked up at the man, he held a concentrated look on his face. His face almost bare of emotions. When the man felt his stare he looked down. He looked away quickly, not wanting to show dominance. His heart started to beat faster, his stomach cramped with nerves. What if he never seen his dad again or his friends. What if he was really a monster in a disguise? What if Jackson was right? Oh my God. Oh my God!  


"N-No." Derek said roughly, throat aching from misuse and need for hydration. He felt the fear in the boy skyrocket. He hated how much it covered up everything. He tried to lift him closer to his body, but the backpack on his forearm prevented that. His hand was tingling after it had cut off his circulation, for the remainder of the hike. He was only minutes away from the cave. The excitement built.

Confused wouldn't cut what Stiles was feeling  right now. The man muttered no, no to what? "What...w-Where are we g-going?" He was on a constant edge of a panic attack. Breathing seemed way harder with the rush of terror. He wanted to pass out again. Sleep til he was with his dad again. He felt the man step down, it got quite a bit darker. He looked around, he saw he was surrounded by stone walls. He was startled a hand touches his knee. He kicks his foot up hitting something hard, the hand the grabbed his calf. He looked towards it to see a new man looking at him either intensely or intently. 

If only you could imagine Peter's surprise, when his strong little nephew had brought home a breathtaking omega. The smell wafted over to him from the left side of the cave. He instantly stood up, nearly sprinting over to him. He ran his hand over the pale dotted skin. He felt the little omega shiver only light hairs bristled against the rough of his hand. The contentment he felt for his boy was undoubted. This was unlike any other gift he could've gotten. Although Derek had held all the company he needed. He still could not bear his cub. This meant he could carry on his pack, the Hale name. Have a child to raise strong like his nephew had become. The child had been unaware of this presence and the act of defense only spurred him on more. The way he move to protect himself had shown he would make children eligible for the Hale name.

Stiles felt chills and the man ran his hand up to his knee, brushing the edge of his shorts. His foot twitched which led the man to a stronger grip. The chest holding him up vibrated suddenly as he growled at him. He instantly lessened his grip. The man started walking towards the back of the of the cavern, laid him and the sleeping bag on a elevated rock, There had been other fabrics surrounding him. He wondered what they were, seeing as the men were both naked. He felt pressure to fall asleep but his nerves we're so wracked sleep was miles away. He rested his head on his arms, he closed his eyes gently. Opening them seconds later, he found the two men were facing each other, foreheads touching as the seemingly older man brought his hands to rest on the Derek's cheeks. Then, continued on his way through the mans hair. Embracing so they were nuzzling each others necks. Stiles felt he should look away but it was all so mesmerizing. They broke off in smiles. 

    


Derek had been so happy to see his uncles smile again he was almost in tears. He finally felt like he gave back just a sliver of what Peter did for him. He looked over to the omega, seeing his head resting on his arms only his eyes could be seen staring shyly at them. 

He smiled at him and wormed his way over to him. He ran his fingers through the boys hair, the boy flinched slightly proving Derek must teach him he was family. He leaned down and kissed the boys head. Only meant for comfort but the boy tensed. 

"I need to go home." He whispered. looking back up to Derek. 

"T-this home!" Derek grunted. He looked confused. Peter looked at him with sadness. He had expected the boy to be hesitant at first, but Derek went into this looking through rose colored glass. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!! feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Would love to hear likes/dislike or what you would like from this story! Goodnight <3


	3. We are guardians separated from the galaxy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces reality...and Derek's nakedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning for a beautiful picture of Derek. For all GIFs used just picture Derek and Peter nude. It's pretty easy. Taking a minor break for school.

Stiles knows there's something different about them. The next time he wakes up after a panic filled evening, of toss and turns there's a small fire lit fish lay over top on rows of wood. The men both seem to be hesitant around it, only going around when necessary. This confuses Stiles which is a emotion Stiles has become very friendly with. It's mostly dark out. Stiles thinks it's around 9 o'clock, his dad will be home a little after 10. He gets up and grabs his bag, it's quite warm to the touch. He's hurrying over to the door when he sees the the two men. There both so involved together they don't notice. He was almost out the door when the man called Derek rushed towards him.

Derek hadn't stopped smiling, Peter had this look of happiness. He knew the qualities Stiles had to increase the pack. Him and Peter were the only thing they needed. As Stiles was sleeping he ran is fingers through his short hair. Derek hoped the boy's intelligence would rub off on him. When he saw their boy up and around he smiled even wider. Though when he saw him rush for the door he raced over to him.

Stiles looked up to the man the had his hands tightly on his shoulder. He had a hard emotionless look on his face. Derek moved to pull him forward hands under his armpits as he threw him over his shoulder. Oh boy Stiles had quite the view. 

He felt flustered by the man's feelings towards clothes. He didn't quite no where to look. Derek held him from the back of his thighs, heading back to his alternative bed. Derek put him down gently. He felt the tears well up as his as the realization hit that his not very thought out plan came crashing down. Derek must of took notice he loomed over his face. He tried to just block out really by closing his eyes and covering his face, Derek just moved them away. He leaned down toward Stiles, faces so close there was on a tiny space between each's nose. He felt a tear run down his cheek and before he could move away Derek leaned out running his tongue over the tear track. Stiles froze, no thoughts, no words nothing went through his head.

Derek hated the boys sadness. He wondered if he had been the reason everyone was upset. Peter hadn't seem to be happy around just Derek. When he had brought the omega home it seemed his smile was genuine. With the boy as well seemed to get really sad around him. He just wanted to comfort the boy but it had ended with the boy tensing and fear filling the air. Derek had stood up stepping away. Confused at the boys distress. "No?" He asked, reaching up and grabbing a one of the pretty rocks from the shelf intruding out. 

 

 The light from the fire lit up the mans face. As he reached up, Stiles panicked wondering what he was reaching for. He saw it was only a tiny rock he relaxed slightly. "U-uh n-no. Please si-sir I need to get h-home, m-my d-dad's home soon and he's the sh-sheriff please. Please!" he saw the older man tense at the word sheriff. "Please I need my dad." he hiccups.

Peter stands, walked toward the omega timidly. Not wanting to upset him further. He walks over to the fish pulling them off setting them on a long thin rock. He let them cool off as he sat next to they boy laying down. "Y-you need t-to stay...We need you-ou." He cleared his throat, he hadn't talked that much in years. Peter had a larger vocabulary then Derek, but he still had to think over each word. He had tried to teach Derek, he had learn a few things but only talked as least and as little as he needed. "What's your n-name?

"Please, don't hurt me. I need to go home." The boy backed away tears welling up at the realization he was not going home.

"No hurt! We-we p-pr-pr-pro." Derek stuttered out. a hard look of concentration. 

"Protect you." Peter interjected smiling at both Stiles and Derek.

"Yes" Derek agreed then smiled back at Peter. Then looked over to Stiles. "Pr-Protect y-you."

Stiles looked over at the both of them. He was trapped in a cave with bunch of lunatics. That's when he fainted yet again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to remove Stiles age. He could be anywhere between 10-17. Thanks for the love/comments/kudos. Anything you'd like to see feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do. I was feeling a little icky while writing so I'm sorry if this wasn't up to par. Next chapter I'm thinking dinner of course and a cuddle fest. Maybe something with the melted chocolate from the granola bars.


	4. sex is nothing to be ashamed or afraid of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Back again, you know the rest. *Some sexy times* *Dubious consent*

His head was pounding even before he opened his eyes. He groaned lifting his hands to massage his temple. A slight snore ran out reminding him of the previous events. He opened his eyes slowly, scared for reality to hit him harder. He jumped when he felt something brush his leg. Looked over to the culprit. The men lay wrapped around each other. Peter lay closest to him, stretching slightly pushing into Derek's warmth. A 'hmm' sound ringing out. Stiles could feel the love between the two, and despite the earlier events and downright scariness of them he wanted to feel the warmth between them.

 

He had no semblance of the time. The world outside the cave was dark and quiet. He sat up trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness the fire couldn't reach. His bladder protested.

"Up. Eat now." He turns around to the rough voice. He looks towards it seeing Derek just above Peter's shoulder. He gets up climbs over Peter as gracefully as you could imagine someone in the position. Peter must have woken up to the change in temperature, he rolled onto his back. Stiles shuffled over as Derek came towards the edge, he jumped down onto the floor of the cave. Walked down a few rocks. Towards the fish put near the fire, enough to keep them warm without cooking them further. He grabs one it towards him. Already encouraging his claws out ripping meat off, shoving in towards Stiles all the while pulling the fish toward him to rip the meat with his dulled teeth from the stick.

The look of the fish was overall unappetizing.  Stiles was about to tell the man to not bother, but he saw something that grabbed his attention. The mans fingernails seemed to have sprouted claws. Panic overcame him for the countless time. He backed away trying to understand and trying to shake off the panic attack. His legs hit the rock leading to the bed. He fell on it shuffling back until he hit the body his panicked mind had forgot about. Peter. The man grabbed around his waist from behind, pulling him in. Stiles felt the man's face in the nape of his neck, he got shivers through his whole body. He could feel the man's  dick resting up against him. More Panic. He felt a hot wetness spread through his pants as his bladder let go. Despite his brain being clogged by panic the embarrassment shinned through as well. Peter's arms tightened around his waist, pushing more out. His body must of been a complete red. Finally the streamed ended. Stiles looked down to see the damage, his pants were completely soaked plus the end of his shirt. Peter flipped him over on to his back hands moving to his shoulders. 

"You're o-kay." He smiled down at his boy, the lovely omega. All shy rosy cheeks. He settled in between the boys lanky legs, feeling the warm wetness on his skin. When it hit his skin he started to become cold. The breeze from the night ignited his skin. He wanted the wetness away. He hauled himself up moving to the waist of the boys pants. In one smooth motion the pants and underwear came off. He lowered himself down again despite the boys pleas and shoves. He 'shh's' into his collarbone, the boy smells like heaven. The shirt still gathers wetness, he moves whipping the shirt off his boy. Stiles struggles pushing his hands to cover up but before he can Peter flips them. Stiles in a startled fog wraps around Peter. He takes that opportunity to pull him closer into a tighter embrace.

 

Stiles can't help but seek more. The man brings comfort and steadiness and the last few hour have been nothing but unsteady. He decides to just relax and breathe. He knows soon he'll be back home. His dad's the sheriff, there's no way they can't find him. He'll just tread lightly til then. The man snuggled further into him. He tensed slightly, then took a big breath of air. 

Derek was watching this whole ordeal, he had finished his fish still holding the piece intended for Stiles. He couldn't eat it, it was the omega's and he wanted to care for him. Watching the other two unexpectedly made his blood flow south. He had never felt shame in sex. Peter has always assured him that it was all natural to have feelings and wants. This lead to Derek not knowing many boundaries.

Peter felt the boy seem to relax plenty, he took it as a slight win. The next step was to get him situated, make him comfortable, make him family. 

Stiles heard a slight slapping noise, he lifted his head over Peter's shoulder and the sight made him blush. The man had a hand wrapped around his cock. He leaned toward Stiles seeking eye contact. Once he found those burnt honey eyes he twitches. He nearly comes, he slows taking a deep breath.

Peter's looking over at his nephew, then back to Stiles he giggles slightly at the look planted on the omegas face. The blush has resettled, his whole body seem to be following. His pale skin dotted in moles. The boy is entirely new to sex. He looks over to see Derek slouched over hand increasing speed. Peter seen this sight so many times, but it still make his cock hard. When he twitches it makes Stiles jump when it hits his thigh, he looks down a surprised look settles there. Oh Peter's gonna have fun with this one. 

Stiles is overcome with all the sexuality in this room. He tries not to focus on anything in fear of popping a boner. A boner that currently seems invisible compared to the size of Derek and Peter. He tries to rolls off Peter, but the grip only tightens. Stiles just lays down his head, closing his eyes, blocking out the feeling of blood rushing. Stiles rested against his shoulder and despite his surroundings he feel asleep to tired to fight against his heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head was pounding, this may have felt rushed. Should I continue this? Let me know in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and goodnight! Already working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
